


do not fear (this is growth)

by magicalmayhems



Series: don't look at your phone verse [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Developing Relationship, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Healing, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Tags Are Hard, Therapy, blue isn't going to get with a guy who isn't even trying to get better lmao, ella is also loving having a girlfriend, kelly is loving having a girlfriend, red needs to get better before he gets the boy, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmayhems/pseuds/magicalmayhems
Summary: "So how about this," she hands him a plain black journal, previously sitting unnoticed on her desk. "You write down what you want to talk about today, and that's where we'll start."Red eyes it dubiously.OR: red gets a therapist (and gets the guy too)





	1. i don't self-medicate

**Author's Note:**

> at one point in the comments i said this wouldn't be a social media fic
> 
> turns out i lied lmao 
> 
> red still doesn't have social media tho (beyond texting, that is)

Red sits uncomfortably in a chair. 

The chair isn't uncomfortable. But then again, he sat on sharp rocks without a sound of complaint. Mom says his judgement's skewed. 

He's uncomfortable because this is a therapist's office—this is  _his_ therapist's office, and somehow that makes him intimidated. 

The door opens behind him. He stiffens in his seat, hands curling into fists. 

"Good morning," says a voice. A few moments later, a woman takes a seat behind the desk. Red nods jerkily at her and tries to resist the urge to cover his face with his cap. "I'm Doctor Landon, but you can call me Claire. And you're Red." 

He nods again. 

"Now, I was told that you're selectively mute, is that correct?" A third nod. 

The doctor nods back. "So how about this," she hands him a plain black journal, previously sitting unnoticed on her desk. "You write down what you want to talk about today, and that's where we'll start."

Red eyes it dubiously. 

"Do you have any better ideas?" The doctor asks. Somehow, it doesn't seem cutting like it maybe should. 

He doesn't, so he shakes his head and looks around for a pen, selecting a plain black one. 

* * *

the kells of notre dame ✓  
@kellsbells

hey my girlfriend is the greatest that's all 

 10:32 am - Mar 7 

maia @mayisay · Mar 7 

Replying to @kellsbells

wait you have a girlfriend????? 

back at it again with the white vans @ginaflitane · Mar 7

Replying to @kellsbells

aw fuck

ollie @oliviaaaahh · Mar 7 

Replying to @kellsbells

whomst

ella, ella, ella, eh eh eh @heyuhitselluh · Mar 7

Replying to @oliviaaaahh @kellsbells

that would be me

the kells of notre dame @kellsbells · Mar 7 

Replying to @heyuhitselluh 

<3 

* * *

"So, from what you've told me, you went up to Mount Silver to escape expectations?" Doctor Landon looks at him questioningly. "Whose expectations? Your mother's?" 

Red makes a face and shakes his head. Mom never held any expectations for him, only hopes that he'd be happy. 

"Samuel Oak was a family friend before the scandal broke, was it his expectations you were running away from?"

Red goes to shake his head, then pauses. Oak was always heaping undeserved praise onto him, at least until he punched the man in the face. He makes another face and moves his hand in a  _so_ _-so_ gesture. 

"He was part of it, then." Doctor Landon says. "Good to know. Now, was there anyone else?" 

Red shrugs. There is, but it's not—Oak was the main reason. He reaches for his journal and jots his thoughts down. 

* * *

"Blue!" Augustine says brightly, waving.

Blue looks up and starts walking towards him. "Yo, professor! How's it hanging?" 

"Good, good! How was your flight?" 

"Long and exhausting." Blue deadpans. "But, I'm here now, so I can't really complain too much." 

"Travel's always that way," says Augustine sympathetically. "Come this way, the lab's just a couple of blocks away. Now, listen, I know you're aware that you won't be the only one studying Mega Evolution with me." 

Blue gives him a look. "I know," he repeats. "You told me that while I was trying to fall asleep in the Lumiose Pokémon Center." 

"Sorry!" Augustine laughs sheepishly. "I forgot you were traveling. Anyway, the other two are called Dexio and Sina, you'll meet them soon." 

Blue looks curiously around Kalos. He'd spent yesterday doing tourist-y things, sure, but Kalos is still big and new. "Dexio?" He repeats. It seems like the poor guy was named after the Pokédex. 

Who even does that, though? Maybe white suburban soccer moms. Dexio's mom probably worshipped Oak. 

Maybe she's the one that keeps fucking calling blasphemy in his book. 

* * *

"Now, I think you should take this home and give me some ideas on what you'd like to talk about," Doctor Landon says. "The list doesn't have to be long! Three ideas is enough, but if you'd like to write more, feel free. There's not really any restrictions. Beyond, you know, talking about things that have impacted your mental health." 

Red nods, shifting to take the journal. 

* * *

**A list of things that have impacted my mental health in some way (in no particular order):**

  * **Samuel Oak**
  * **Going up Mt Silver**
  * **Becoming Champion**
  * **Blue Oak** _[this has been scribbled over violently, enough that it's unreadable.]_
  * **Returning from Mt Silver**
  * **Meeting Kelly**



* * *

Blue follows Augustine into a lab, where two other people are there already. Dexio and Sina, maybe? 

"Dexio, Sina, I'd like you to meet Blue Oak." 

Called it. "Nice to meet you," he says. 

Purple haired girl—Sina, probably?—looks surprised. "You speak Kalosian very well." She says, holding her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Sina. 

"Thank you," He grasps her hand and shakes it firmly.Called it twice, he's a fuckin' genius ladies, gents and non-binary polite people.

(Okay, so he doesn't have an equivalent for lady or gent, sue him there's nothing on Tumblr and that's his main source. Blanche always just tells him to call them his monarch but he needs something  _less_ than that, damn it.) 

* * *

Ella stares. 

"Oh, hey babe!" Kelly says brightly. Arbok shoots a Gastro Acid so potent it literally melts through the stone floor. "What's up?"

Ella blinks away the gay, except that doesn't fucking work because the second she opens her eyes the gay comes back and she should probably stop ogling her girlfriend(!) and fucking answer with actual words, but she is a disaster bi so what comes out is, "Uh, I'm gay for you." 

Smooth, Ross, real smooth. You make the first move and are all confident and shit and then you see Champion Kelly Morgan in action and your brain melts. 

Kelly laughs, cheeks pink. "That's nice," She says, brushing a hand through her hair, "'cause I'm pretty gay for you, too." 

Pidgeot his the ground so hard that it causes a mini earthquake. Magnezone pursues with a well-aimed Thunderbolt, lighting Kelly's eyes in a very pretty way. 

It's probably very weird that she's into watching her girlfriend train her Pokémon, but fuck it. She's dating Kelly Morgan Prince, who the fuck cares if she likes to watch her training? Not Ella, and therefore not anyone important. 


	2. blind to the past

"So, Mega Evolution's a test of trust?" Dexio asks eagerly, scribbling away in a notebook. 

"Yes, from what I've gathered. I have a few Mega-stones here with me, the ones that I know for a fact we'll be able to use." 

Blue's eyebrows raise as the Professor hands him a Mega-stone. "You're sure I'll be able to use it," He echoes. That means that this is a Mega-stone for someone on his main team, 'cause there's no way in hell he'd be able to operate any other Mega-stone with any other Pokémon. 

"Certainly. This is a Mega-stone for Blastoise. I tend to call it a Blastoisinite." The Professor smiles, clasping a hand on his shoulder warmly. "Your first Pokémon was a Blastoise, so this will be a walk in the park!" 

Called it. Again. Blue takes Blastoise's Pokéball out of its place on his belt. "What do you say, bud? Wanna try this thing out?" The Pokéball wiggles up and down excitedly. Blue releases Blastoise where Augustine gestures him to. "Okay," he says, "now what?" 

"Slip this on," The professor hands him a bracelet with a stone in the middle. Blue duly does so. The professor nods. "Now, Blastoise, hold this." 

Dexio watches all of this with wide-eyed wonder. Sina’s less obvious about it, but she’s clearly invested and paying close attention.

“Gonna be very surprised if this doesn’t work,” says Blue, looking at Blastoise, who watches him trustingly. “How do we do this?”

“Focus on Blastoise—on the good memories you have of him—and the bond should start occurring.” Augustine watches with an eager look on his face as Blue nods, shakes himself out, and closes his eyes.

Think happy, sappy thoughts. Right. Blue can do that, especially in the pursuit of _Science!_

* * *

Claire surveys her young charge. Red fidgets under her gaze, avoiding her eyes uncomfortably. “I assume you’re not here of your own volition,” she observes dryly. Red jumps and makes a _so-so_ gesture. Interesting. She makes sure to keep her voice light when she asks, “Could you clarify that?" 

Red makes a face and gestures for his journal. She hands it over. "You can keep this, you know," she says. "You don't have to leave it behind." 

He blinks at her like this is a novel concept to him, meeting her eyes only long enough to blink and convey his confusion. 

Claire smiles gently. "If you want to keep it," she repeats, gesturing to the journal, "you can." 

* * *

Agatha presses two fingers to her temple, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a migraine. She glares at the television angrily. "Oh, for the love of—" she cuts herself off forcefully at the rush of cold down her back, and her eyes glaze. It's

 _the rush of water, of falling, of floating, of the sun on short, light fur and the smell of blood in the air, ash and smoke and dust, and this unexplained **power** that comes as instinctively as breathing. it's bodies lying in a heap of rubble and a satisfied sort of smugness—they'll never get you now_. 

Agatha's eyes pop open. Who are "they"? Who are "you"? Why did she have this vision, or the others before it? 

" _What are you, psychic or something_?" Blue's voice echoes in her head. She stops. Turns dead eyes towards her phone. 

 _Maldita sea_. Looks like she has a call to make. 

* * *

Sabrina doesn't glance at the phone as she answers. "Agatha, what can I do for you?" 

"Am I psychic or just going insane?" Agatha asks bluntly on the other end of the line. "Because I've had a number of visions in the past month or so, all of which turned out to be true." 

Sabrina blinks. A person's psychic abilities never lie dormant for so long before surfacing, but if she really is...well. It's not completely impossible, after all. "Can you describe what it feels like when you have a vision?" 

"It's...I get a sensation like a migraine," Agatha starts. That happens only to untrained psychics, but since Agatha's abilities only started showing a month ago or so...Sabrina will keep listening. "Then I get a sensation like ice is being poured down my back and my eyes glaze over the second before the vision starts. When it does, I feel what they're feeling, smell what they're smelling, see what they're seeing, hear what they're hearing, etcetera, and feeling their emotions as well." 

Oh. "Well, Agatha, you officially hold the record for latest psychic manifestation in the world." 

"Okay," says Agatha. She exchanges parting words with Sabrina, hangs up, and curses violently in every language she knows. 

* * *

_**March 8th** _

**I'm doing this because Mom said to. I think that's important to realize. Doctor Landon recommended I keep a diary, because that will help with my mental state or something, but I HATE the idea of a diary, so I'm calling it a journal instead and nobody is allowed to judge me.**

**She said I could write down the questions I had, or things I want to tell certain people. I dislike the questions idea, but writing down all the rants I think up could be fun, I guess.**

**Mom's stopped leaning over my shoulder now, but she's clearly expecting me to actually write down those rants. I guess I could write Oak's and...I don't know. Call it a day on the** _[diary_ _]_   **journalling.**

**So, Oak. What I desperately want to say to you is this:**

_**FUCK.** **OFF.**_

**You do not control me. You are not my decision-maker, you are not my taskmaster, and you are certainly not family. You have a family. Don't drag me into it.**

**You always played favorites, you know that? You always tried to deny it when pressed. To the paparazzi, you said, "I don't have a favorite! They're both my boys!"**

**To me, you said, "Why Red, it's almost as if I have a grandson of my own." While Blue was standing right there. In hearing range. In sight range, even. It was awkward even for me, to know that you considered me your grandson instead of your flesh-and-blood, actual grandson.**

**Weirdly, Blue never said anything about it. He always just went, "Well, if that's what the old man thinks—" and changed the subject.**

(Actually, it was more like " _Well_ , if that's what the old man thinks—", a pause to blink away the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes and to unfurl his fists, a cleared throat to clear away the huskiness of emotion gathered there, and an untactful subject change because he was still reeling and hurt, but Red didn't notice those other things.) 

**So, to Oak: Stop. I'm not your puppet, or your errand-boy, or your grandson. Stop treating me like I am, because I am not.**

**Sincerely,**

**Red.**

* * *

Blastoise looks none-too-thrilled to be hunched over, but Blue takes one look at him and starts grinning like a loon. One, the  _Science!_ was successful. Two, Blastoise has  _three_ cannons now.  _Three. Fucking. Cannons._

"How're you feeling, bud?" He calls. Blastoise roars, tries to straighten, and gives him a dead-eyed look. "At least there's a good reason for your hunching," Blue says, ever pragmatic. Because  _cannons_.

Blastoise looks like he sincerely doubts that. Sina helpfully guides him to the full length mirror while Dexio and Sycamore take furious notes. 

Blastoise looks less doubtful, taking in the new cannon with a gleam in his eyes. 

"I'm going to ask you  _so many questions_ ," says Dexio emphatically. Augustine looks like he very fiercely agrees. 

* * *

Mewtwo flies away from the wreckage of his former holding-cell. He needs to find Giovanni and whoever of his minions decided to hold him in Cinnabar. He needs to make them pay. 

His fingers twitch and he's accessing every "computer" in the Kanto region. Giovanni was taken out by a child and is in hiding, according to every news source. Nobody has any awareness that Mewtwo exists, much less who decided to hold him in Cinnabar. 

Well. That means he'll have to start searching, then. He will burn this entire planet to a crisp, turn it into a husk of itself or raze it all if that's what it takes to find Giovanni and that (or those. Preferably those.) minion(s). 

He is Mewtwo. He is the most powerful Pokémon in the world. 

Giovanni stands no chance. _Team Rocket_ stands no chance. _Nobody stands any chance_. 

He will make all of Team Rocket's lives a living hell, even in the negligible chance it kills him. 

He is Mewtwo, and he has a mission. 

 


	3. this is war (what are we waiting for?)

"So, apparently I'm psychic now." Grandma says. "Also there's a murderous man-made psychic Pokémon that wants revenge on Giovanni." 

"A hello would be nice." Blue replies, thick with sarcasm. He pauses. His brain does a mental rewind, working through Grandma's blunt statement. He does a double take. "Wait, what the  _fuck_?" 

"There is an extremely powerful, man-made—Rocket-made, really—Pokémon that has several bones to pick with Giovanni and will stop at nothing until it—he—has revenge, and I know that because I'm psychic." Grandma says, and then obligingly repeats, "Hello." 

"Okay, okay, rewind. You're psychic." Blue's mind is racing. He squashes the urge to say 'called it' and hang up, because there is a Rocket-made Pokémon on the loose, and bone to pick with Giovanni or no, that's a terrifying prospect. Especially since it— _he_ —will stop at nothing until he has Giovanni in his clutches. Fuck. 

"Yes." 

"And you had this confirmed." Blue runs a hand through his hair. God, this better not be a hoax or just. Grandma assuming she's psychic. Not likely, but  _still_. 

Still.  

"Yes." Grandma repeats. Blue kicks his legs back into his bed-frame. "I'm not telling anyone, since no one knows that I have psychic abilities, but Sabrina has reassured me that she'll bring this Pokémon to people's attention." 

"Okay," says Blue, surprised to find his voice hasn't risen in panic. "Okay, that's fine! You said he's after Giovanni, right?" 

"Yes, he wants revenge on Giovanni." Grandma blows out a frustrated breath. "Sabrina believes that once I get more training on how my powers work, I'll be able to have my visions at will, as well as shelve them for later if I cannot afford to be distracted." 

* * *

Blanche hisses out a frustrated breath from between their teeth. "Spark, Candela, have you seen this?" They gesture toward the data spread out on the kitchen table. 

"Briefly," says Candela, eyeing the data curiously. "Why? Is something up?" 

Spark glances up from the couch and shakes his head. "I haven't seen it. I've been busy working with the eggs in the incubating facility." He stands and crosses the room so he's standing next to them, peering over their shoulder. 

Spark starts after a minute of reading. "Wait," he says, arms crossing. "I'm not as good at data collection and reading as you two, but shouldn't this be in the point-something range?" 

"It should. That's why I'm so frustrated." Blanche worries at their lip. "How does a scan that usually turns up as point-five suddenly jump up to fifty?" 

"Wait, what?" Candela asks, finally standing so that she can look at the data herself. "Ghost energy—point oh-twenty-three, psychic energy—" she cuts herself off, rubs at her eyes, and looks back at the data. "Psychic energy fifty." She finishes, a little stunned. 

Well, shit. Time to break out the group chat. 

* * *

**Pokémon Researchers**

**March 8, 10:32 am**

blanche of champagne: would someone like to explain to me why our psychic energy data is on the fritz or 

candelabra: it's legit on the fritz tho look

candelabra: [psychic-anomaly.jpg] 

sad gay: oh fuck

sad gay: okay so you gotta promise not to freak the fuck out, but i know what's up

sparkle: lay it on us man

sad gay: so team rocket made a mew evolution(?) (clone?) that went rogue and is now looking for giovanni so it (he?) can beat his ass  

sad gay: apparently it(?) passed through your area

sparkle: dude tf

* * *

(A few hours later, Aurea checks the group-chat. She stares. Sighs. "Why do I always miss out on the important conversations?" She asks herself. 

"Ma'am?" Emery asks, blinking. 

"It's nothing, don't worry about it.") 

* * *

**The questions I have after returning to civilization: an incomplete list.**

  1. **Where was technology literally five years ago?**
  2. **Why wasn't it on the news?**
  3. **What's a meme?**
  4. **Why did Kelly say that Ella "rickrolled" her?**
  5. **What's a rickroll?**
  6. **Do I even want to know what "GIF"s are?**
  7. **Why do people not use proper capitalization anymore?**
  8. **What the hell happened to Oak?**
  9. **What is a french tuck and why are Kelly and Ella so obsessed with it?**
  10. **Who is Marie Kondo and why is Mom so in love with her cleaning techniques?**



* * *

Blue looks up from his lunch at Dexio's exasperated sigh. "What?" He says, glancing down at his lunch. There is literally nothing offensive or exasperating about a sandwich. 

"Somebody once told me—" Dexio starts.

"The world is gonna roll me," Sina interrupts, deadpan. She slides in next to Blue and primly ignores Dexio's gaping mouth. "Hello, Blue." 

"Hey Sina." He barely restrains his smirk at Dexio's quiet disbelief. 

"I hate that I forced you to learn that," says Dexio mournfully, picking at his sad salad. 

Sina raises an eyebrow, calm as you please. "You can't stop it now," she points out, taking out her own sandwich. "And get something to eat that will actually fill you up." 

"Are you on a health kick or something?" Blue asks, careful to keep his voice curious and non-judgmental. It wouldn't be a problem if the guy didn't look so  _sad_ about it. It reminds him of baby Spheals. 

"Salads taste good," Dexio says defensively, but the sad way he's looking at the salad makes Blue think he's only saying that out of obligation. He stares. Sina's eyebrow raises.  "...I hate that you guys can just judge me like that and it makes me want to rework my entire life." He complains. "Fine, I'll go get myself something that's not a salad." 

"His mother," says Sina when he's out of earshot, "is a terrible human being." 

Called it again. "Is that why he's named after the Pokédex?" Blue asks blandly. He takes a bite of his sandwich, watching Sina's expression go from surprise to amusement. 

"I assume so. I haven't asked." She turns briefly to watch Dexio peruse a menu. "His mother is one of those—what do you Kantonians call them? Suburban soccer moms?" 

Blue isn't sure whether to cringe or snort. "Oh, god. That sounds—" He cuts himself off, makes a face, and waves his hands to make up for his forgetting How to Word. 

 Sina nods like she understands. "She thinks I'm dating him." She offers flatly. She takes a bite of her sandwich. "I'm not...dating is—" she makes a face, waves a hand dismissively, "you know?" 

Blue nods, taking a bite of his sandwich. It's a good sandwich.  

"What did I miss?" Dexio slides across from Sina, on the other side of both of them. 

"Your mom is apparently awful and Sina doesn't feel like dating." Blue supplies. 

* * *

Giovanni sits perfectly still. "Mewtwo," he says mildly. "How pleasant of you to drop by." 

 _Pleasant isn't the word I'd use_ , Mewtwo twists a hand and suddenly Giovanni's world goes dark.  _In fact, I assume this will be very unpleasant indeed_. 

Giovanni gasps, just a bit. A sharp intake of breath. "What have you done to me?" 

 _Nothing you do not deserve, Giovanni Roberto Romani_. 

"How do you know my name?" He demands. He has started to sweat. How quaint. 

 _Easily. I dug into your mind. I know all of your worries and fears._ Mewtwo allows his pure power to show for a few moments, illustrating his point.  _And I will use them against you._

"That's unfair." Giovanni says, like a child. 

_Life isn't fair. What you did was not fair. I am merely—shifting the balance. Equalizing it. Enjoy your nightmares, Giovanni._

 

 


	4. forgiveness (can you imagine?)

"I really think you should talk to Blue," says Claire calmly. "It seems to me that he was your closest human friend, the person whose opinion you care about the most, even if you won't admit it." 

Red flinches like he's been struck. He shakes his head, eyes wide, panicked, wild.  **No** , He writes, and underlines it five times. 

Claire's lips purse. He's scared, but of what? "You don't have to actually speak to him. Send him a text, an email, even a letter. Just get back into contact with him—or at least try to. It doesn't have to be long, or about anything really important. It can even just be a one-worded message." 

He blinks, eyes still wild. He doesn't give her an answer, so she moves on. He seems to respond well to that. 

Even after they move on to other topics, he's still wild-eyed and fidgety, but when she asks about it, he writes, wobbly and shaky,  **Let me think about it,** so she does. She talks about nothing in particular, calmly aware of the fact that he probably can't hear a word she's saying. 

* * *

"Yo, what is  _up_ , Dexio?" Blue says brightly, then tilts his head. "...And Augustine, who is on the floor for some reason?" 

Augustine waves brightly from the floor, surrounded by papers on papers on papers. Dexio gives him a  _look_. Blue raises his eyebrows— _what, I didn't do anything_ ,  _why are you looking at me like that_?

"You shouldn't call the Professor by his first name," Sina hisses under her breath, entering behind him. Dexio mouths, "what she said," over the Professor's head, eyes wide and panicked. 

Blue raises an eyebrow at them. "Can I call you Augustine?" He asks, kneeling to survey all the papers. "Also, what—how did you even get so many papers, man?" 

Dexio's jaw nearly hits the ground. "Man—" he manages to mouth after a few moments. Blue ignores him, waiting patiently for the professor's reply. 

"Well, these are all of the legends, speculations, and 'first hand' accounts of Mega Evolution I was able to scrounge together. We know how to make it happen, and why it happens, but there are still a lot of questions," says Augustine and then adds, "you've been calling me Augustine for practically as long as we've known each other, I don't know why you're asking for permission now." 

"Does it bother you?" Blue's honestly curious. Sina and Dexio must be going insane. Hm. Well, they could probably get away with it too. Augustine's cool like that. "Also, we don't know why it happens. We know what the qualifications are to make it happen." 

"If it bothered me, I would have told you," Augustine tells him cheerfully. "And you do have a point about the qualifications." 

"Ah, yes. I won first-name status ten seconds ago," Blue picks up the nearest paper. His eyebrow arches. 

It's a page full of questions and notes in Augustine's perfect cursive—god, who even knows how to write in cursive anymore, what the hell? He scans the page, namely the question Augustine has underlined seven times. 

"Is there a way to determine which Pokémon have Mega Evolutions?" Blue reads. "What, you mean with a machine, or?" 

Dexio and Sina snap out of their hazes and join the two of them on the floor. "It's certainly not a bad idea," says Sina, reading the question over Blue's shoulder. 

* * *

**March 8, 2:43 am**

_You have changed this number's contact name to "ostréipyge"._

**Mar 14, 10:32 am**

Hey  
_Read 10:33 am_

Did you really turn on read receipts just for this conversation?  
_Read 10:36 am_

Look, I  
_Read 10:39 am_

I'm sorry I didn't come to your dinner and have basically ignored you since.  
_Read 10:42 am_

It's just been. A lot. I got a therapist and she suggested I reach out to you, so.  
_Read 10:43 am_

This is me. Reaching out. To you. Because I want to be friends again. If you want.   
_Read 10:46 am_

...you do realize it's less about the dinner and more about the not talking for like two weeks, right? 

because, yeah, i get not wanting to be around people you've never even talked to. i wasn't really angry about that, once i thought it through. 

but you apologized for that and as long as you don't do it again i'm cool with being friends 

* * *

Red stares at his phone. What? Blue's actively agreed to be friends? With him? Huh. Whatever Blue did while Red was on Mount Silver must've been good for him. 

He sends a quick text to Doctor Landon and pockets his phone, mind still repeating Blue's message on repeat.  _I'm cool with being friends._

* * *

"You know, I'm glad we openly talk about our feelings," says Kelly, carding her fingers through Ella's hair. 

"We're certainly nothing like Red and—well, literally anyone." Ella agrees lazily. "Blue's alright at it with anyone that's not Red, but..." She shrugs. After a bit, she says, "It's obvious they're into each other." 

"Red more-so than Blue, I think." Kelly pauses. "'Course, that could just be that Red just has less on his mind, 'cause Blue always had interests and hobbies outside of battling." 

"Blue has a Netflix account," Ella deadpans, "and a healthy appreciation for movies and TV. One time I talked about Netflix in front of Red and he kinda just shrugged disinterestedly. I dunno if he just dislikes technology or what, but..." Ella's shoulder jerks upwards in a half shrug.  

"C'est la vie." Kelly says. "Also, if we're still together by the time we're old enough to buy our own places, wanna move in together?" 

"Yeah," Ella says. "We could have a little garden out back and grow our own fruits." 

* * *

Agatha stares at the girl, unimpressed. "You want me to read your mind," she says. 

"Yes," she replies calmly, like Agatha's not about to tromp all over her thoughts. But the girl _is_ a psychic. Maybe she has mental defenses like that one book with the wizard school.  

Agatha shrugs, closes her eyes, seeks out the girl's psychic signature and  _pushes_ her own at her like a freight train, and— 

_a pink, translucent dome materializes in front of her, twenty feet wide. she pokes curiously at it, feeling confusion and a slight awe and even a bit of intimidation._

"You know," says the girl, breaking Agatha out of her trance, "I didn't learn to do that until a month into my training." Her lips quirk, amused. "You're very skilled." 

"Thank you," Agatha says. She's good at taking a compliment upfront and not playing coy about it—she couldn't do that if she were ever to be taken seriously as a battler—but something about this girl's tone implies she's stating a fact rather than trying for flattery. 

* * *

Mewtwo floats high up. He floats high enough that the air is thin and not enough to sustain a human for long periods of time. He needs to be alone right now, because now that Giovanni has tasted his wrath, he needs to find the other(s) who confined him to those labs. 

But how to go about that? Mewtwo flicks a pulse of psychic energy into existence, tossing it up and down as he thinks. He could try to invade Giovanni's mind again—simple enough, especially considering he'd warned the man that he'd be back and it wouldn't be out of character, but that seems too easy. 

Not nearly challenging enough. 

Hm. He'll have to think on it further. 

 


	5. i am a part of this strange new world

"You and I are going to go on an interview for PEOPLE Magazine," Augustine says. Blue nearly drops his papers. "I did ask Dexio and Sina, but they both declined," He elaborates at Blue's surprised look. 

Blue squints at him and sets the papers down. "You couldn't have mentioned this before?" He asks skeptically. He'll do it—obviously, he's always an attention seeker—but...seriously, dude? 

"Are you saying you won't do it?" Augustine challenges, smirking. Smug bastard. He's lucky Blue respects him so much. "We are two of the most recognizable people in the world, you're aware." 

"I never said that," says Blue, well aware that he's been played and unhappy about it. He picks the top paper of the pile back up and returns to reading. "When are we doing it?" 

"In a week," Augustine smiles brightly, clapping him on the shoulder. 

* * *

Kelly raises her eyebrows at the dude-bro trying to hit on her. "I'm gay," she says blandly, gesturing to Ella. "I can also kick your ass." 

"Aw, darling, don't be like that," he wheedles, pointedly ignoring Ella. It's obvious he doesn't realize who either of them are. "I'll be a good boyfriend, I swear." He adds, wheedling. 

Her eyebrows disappear behind her bangs. "I'm gay," she repeats, utterly unimpressed, "and can take care of myself." 

"Prove it," challenges dude-bro smugly. Oh, this dumbass bastard. She's going to enjoy this. Ella snorts to herself, squeezing her hand and smiling encouragingly. 

She shrugs. "Sure. One on one?" 

The guy nods, still smirking arrogantly. "When I win, you _have_ to go on a date with me," he challenges, "no victory cash needed." 

"Whatever, man." Kelly snorts, flicking her hair onto her shoulder. "Don't say I didn't warn you." 

He sends out a Hitmontop. Kelly's eyebrows raise. Did he train that up himself or was it a gift? Hm. Doesn't really matter anyway. 

"Pidgeot, take to the skies." she orders calmly. Pidgeot's up in the air the second she throws her Pokéball. 

Dude-bro's eyes narrow. "Hitmontop, we can't hit that bird. Just Work Up and—" 

"Pidgeot, attack before he gets the chance to. Aerial Ace." 

"Jot!" Pidgeot crows, zooming down. The Hitmontop tenses but doesn't stop the Work Up. It faints before it can finish it though.

Kelly lets him stew for a bit while she coos praise to Pidgeot. The guy stares at her like she's some kind of demon or something. He looks intimidated. 

Well, good.  

"We're just gonna go now. See ya never." Ella smiles brightly. 

* * *

"I don't understand how you're so casual about everything all the time," says Sina. 

Blue doesn't look up at her. "I'm not," he says, eyes fixed on the Professor's notes. He reads them with ease, even though they're in Kalosian and not Kantonian. He's witty in Kalosian and Kantonian both, and if it weren't for the fact that she knows his name and face and family, she'd think he's just another Kalosian guy. 

He's _that_ good at adapting. 

"But you  _are_ ," she says, frustrated. "Everything comes so easily to you and people like you without you even trying and you don't even think it's anything special." 

She doesn't even know why she's complaining—she got her internship. She got her success story, and for all Blue's foreign roots, it's clear he belongs here with her and Dexio. He's not one of those kids that rely on their family's successes instead of making their own. 

"Oh," Blue puts the notes down, looks up at her. "I thought you were talking about how I call Augustine by his name." 

"That too," Sina agrees, "but mostly just. I don't get it. You're a great battler—one of the best in the world—and now you're the world's leading Pokémon behavioral expert. At like, fourteen." 

"That's just because no one else has tried to become a better behavioral expert," says Blue. "I just got lucky and got interested in a mostly-unexplored field." 

Sina frowns. "And the battling?" 

"Forty percent advice books, forty percent hard work, ten percent natural talent and ten percent luck." Blue smirks, suddenly amused. "Also a map." 

Sina snorts, surprised. "The charisma's all you, though." She says. 

"What can I say? I'm a good conversationalist." Blue says. He picks the Professor's notes back up. "Now c'mon, Augustine has way too many unrelated questions on one sheet of paper." 

"Are you trying to sort them?" Sina asks, interested. 

"Something like that," Blue gestures her over. "I'm trying to sort them by category and figure out which ones we already know the answers to." 

* * *

**Blue Oak**

**March 16, 10:54 am**

My therapist wants me to get a hobby that doesn't feature my Pokémon "front-and-center". What does that even mean? 

you know, things that you like to do that don't have to involve your pokémon to make them fun

like cooking or baking or something

Oh. I never thought of it like that. 

why not? are your pokémon the only ones who make life fun?

Yes.  
_[this message has been deleted]_

Not really. I was just confused.

 glad to help then

* * *

Agatha holds a book in her hands, staring at Sabrina. "You want me to levitate this with my mind," she says. "What am I, some kind of Jedi?" 

Sabrina gazes back calmly. "No, you're a psychic." She tosses the book in the air and waits. 

Agatha lets it fall. She picks the book back up and lets go again, focusing on her recently-awakened psychic powers, letting them race through her body and out of her fingertips. 

The book glows weakly, floats in the air for five seconds, and then falls. Sabrina stares.

"I did it," Agatha says blandly. 

One of Sabrina's students places some money into the other one's hand. Agatha raises an eyebrow at the two, but internally she's laughing. 

"I said you would do something like that," the girl says, unflinching and unblushing. "He didn't believe me. We bet on it." 

The boy scowls at nothing. "I shouldn't have taken that bet," he mumbles. 

"You really shouldn't've," the girl agrees, grinning. 


	6. forgive this fool (sorry that i acted so cruel)

"Hey, Ella?" Kelly asks. She waits a few seconds and then tries again. "Ella? _El-_ la. _Ella_!" 

"What?" Ella says distractedly, not looking up from her assignment. "Yeah, babe?" 

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Kelly asks waspishly. Yeah, schoolwork is important, but Ella's been focused on nothing but her schoolwork for the past _week_! It's really discouraging this whole 'get-to-know-you' process. 

"Of course I am," Ella replies, somewhat offended. "I just have a really important assignment due soon and I can't put it off anymore." 

"You're not even looking at me." 

"I can pay attention to you  _and_ do my schoolwork at the same time," Ella snaps. "I'm aware it's a novel concept to you, miss Champion, but us regular mortals do have responsibilities outside of you." 

Kelly flinches, hurt. Her hands ball into fists. "Fine," she says harshly. "If I'm causing you so much stress alongside your _normal responsibilities_ , feel free to just not bother talking to me at all!" 

Ella's head whips up. She stares for a second, shocked, then scowls. "Fine." 

"Fine!" 

* * *

**very very berry blue**

**March 25, 10:56 am**

blue i fucked up 

i fucked up so bad

fuck

what

ella and i are fighting and it's all bc i was a fucking bitch who couldn't even be a halfway decent girlfriend and let her do things that don't involve me and i

fucked up 

oh

well shit

i mean i guess the first thing to do is apologize

yeah probably

* * *

"Oh," Ella says, adjusting the strap of her backpack and hoping it isn't obvious that she's been crying. "Hi, Red." 

Red tips his cap at her. He blinks and then frowns, concern evident. Well. There goes that hope. 

"I'm fine. Just—Kelly and I are fighting." 

His frown deepens and he adjusts his cap, expression intense. She wonders about that for  a second before continuing with her explanation.  

"It's a stupid fight and I'm not even angry about it, but..." she trails off helplessly. "I don't know whether we're even together anymore." 

Red's mouth thins and he places a hand on her shoulder. 

Her shoulders slump. "Thanks for listening, Red." 

"No problem." He says quietly, squeezing her shoulder gently and then letting go.

This is the first time she's heard him speak. Huh. She gets the feeling that this is a _really_ big moment for their relationship. She stands there with him in comfortable silence for a few minutes, anxiety mostly-dissipated. 

* * *

**ella 💕**

**March 25, 11:05 am**

ella?

i'm so, _so_ sorry 

i really, really, really messed up. i didn't mean to snap at you like that over something so small, but it just. i dunno. 

i didn't really mean to break up with you, either

but if you want to break up, then

we can

_ella 💕 is typing..._

_ella 💕 is calling!_

**Accept**  Decline

* * *

"We don't have to break up," Ella says immediately. "Just. _Tell me_ when you're feeling ignored next time, okay?" 

"Okay," Kelly sighs. "I'm sorry I was so awful, it just—you seemed so disinterested in what I was saying. I don't even remember what I was talking about anymore but you were just so—" Her expression twists into a dispassionately cool one. 

"You were telling me about your battle with Koga," Ella reminds her. "Your newly-caught Magnemite was at half-health." 

"Oh." Kelly says dumbly. "You actually remembered. Well, shit. Now I feel even more terrible." 

"Wait no!" Ella replies, panicked. "That's not what I meant to happen. Uh. Stop feeling terrible, it was just a stupid fight and it was our first fight, like, ever." A pause. "I'm not angry at you. I'm sorry I made you feel ignored. Talk to me next time. Everything will be okay." 

"Communication," Kelly cheers weakly. "Now that we're on the topic, have I done anything that might...I dunno. Build up over time and make you snap at me? I don't know how to phrase things." 

Ella laughs fondly. "Not right now." She says, warm and fond. "You're good, hon."

" _Ohthankfuck_ —I mean. Uh. Good. That's good. That's great." 

Ella laughs again. "That's great," she repeats, teasing and giddy in equal measures. 

"So, what now?" Kelly asks. Ella can't see her, but she's ninety percent sure she's blushing. 

"Hmm. We could go out," Ella suggests. "Spend some time together without that assignment." 

"But you have to finish it," Kelly points out. She sounds concerned. "You don't have to—I mean, it's fine, I can wait." 

"No," says Ella, moving to hold the phone between her ear and shoulder. "I don't mind, we can go out." 

"...Okay. That's cool." 

"Cool," Ella repeats. "Meet me outside my house in fifteen minutes?" 

"Yeah, see you then." Kelly says. And then, she adds, "I'm still sorry, babe." 

"As long as you try not to do it again, it's fine." Ella says. 

"Call me out if I do, though." Kelly requests. "I don't want to keep fighting about this." 

"Oh," says Ella. "Well, obviously." She pauses, glances at herself in the mirror, and smiles. "See you in fifteen minutes." 

She hangs up and goes to get ready. 

* * *

"Somebody please murder me," says Dexio. 

"Mood," Blue replies, without looking up. He's typing a report on how Mega Evolution feels for the trainer whenever it happens, which. It feels like he's racing down a rapid river. Is that just because Blastoise is a water type? Would it feel different if he and Alakazam tried it out? 

God. Blue loves science sometimes. He looks back at the report and sighs. The rest of the time he hates it, so. "Augustine, I have a question!" He yells. 

"What?" Augustine yells back from the kitchen. "Also, what do you want for lunch?" 

"Pasta," Dexio suggests. "It will numb my pain." 

Blue nods sagely. "Pasta it is!" He calls. "Also, will the sensation of Mega Evolution change with the Pokémon's type? Will it change for every Pokémon? Is it like where no two Spinda have the same pattern? Will it change with the species only? What is the scope?" 

"Shut up and let me write that down!" Sina shrieks, typing rapidly. "We need to test this  _immediately_. Blue, you and your Alakazam can do this right now, right?" 

"Oh yeah," Blue agrees easily. _Anything_ to get him out of report-typing. His fingers hurt! Dexio stares at him, betrayed. 

"How could you do this to me?" He mouths. Blue flips him off giddily. He's got a ticket to procrastination station, window seat! 

 


	7. you have shed a thousand skins to become the person you are today

"I had another vision," Grandma says without preamble. Blue groans and tries not to smack his head against his headboard. 

"What was it this time?" He asks. He's resigned himself to the fact that Mewtwo is a Pokémon that exists, and possibly that is a Dangerous Thing, but mostly Grandma's visions are of Mewtwo trying to figure out who trapped him. The only fun thing so far was that one day where he was trying to figure out the internet and accidentally deleted some kid's Instagram. 

"Mewtwo's on that one mountain in Sinnoh, the tall one. I believe it's called Coronet." 

Blue blinks. "I thought he was on Silver?" He asks. "You know, unintentionally copying everyone's favorite hermit-boy?" 

"Not anymore." She points out blandly. 

"Ugh, could he just be consistent?" Blue grouses. "Pick a location and  _stick with it_." 

Grandma muffles a snort. "Turns out the sky is more boring to look at than a blizzard," she says dryly. "Unfortunately, he seems to prefer floating to teleporting, so it's a lot of boring skies. 

* * *

"You're improving," Claire says approvingly, trying to bear down on her grin. Red makes an extremely doubtful face. She lets her grin show—tempered down, of course, he never seems to know what to do when she lets herself show exactly how happy she is with his progress. "You are! You spoke to Miss Ross yesterday, didn't you?" 

He gives her a flat look. 

"You didn't have to do that," She points out calmly, internally giddy with happiness. She  _loves_ seeing her patients improve. 

Red pauses, raises a finger, then slumps. 

Claire loves her job. 

* * *

_PEOPLE Magazine's interview with Augustine Sycamore & Blue Oak, a (partial) transcript:_

INTERVIEWER: Good morning! Now, I hope you don't mind that we're going straight into the questions.

AUGUSTINE: Oh, no, go ahead. 

[Blue looks at Augustine and raises his eyebrows before turning back to the interviewer.]

BLUE: Good morning. 

[Augustine looks faintly chastised.] 

AUGUSTINE: Ah, good morning. 

[The interviewer and Blue both laugh.] 

INTERVIEWER: Now Blue, may I just say, your Kalosian is flawless. Where did you learn it? Do you have a family member that speaks?

BLUE: Thank you! My sister's boyfriend knows Kalosian, but if I'm being honest I mostly just used the internet. 

INTERVIEWER: Really? Wow, I'm impressed! So, speaking of Kalosian, you're here in Kalos on an internship, correct?

BLUE: Yeah. I figured it would get me some actual credit outside of—you know, my last name. Plus, I've always liked to travel. 

* * *

"PEOPLE Magazine," says Daisy, voice made tinny from the phone. "Why didn't you mention you'd be getting interviewed by PEOPLE Magazine?" 

"Uh," says Blue. He pauses, fishing for an answer, and then finally manages, "I plead the fifth?" 

Daisy sighs. "Fine, fine. How has the internship been?" 

Blue pauses, surveying his room. There are papers  _everywhere_ , sorted (vaguely) into categories of "read" and "not read". There is a half-typed report on his computer that he has been cheerfully putting off. 

"It feels like I'm in school again," he says honestly. "Speaking of school—how's that online uni thing going?"  

"It's going," Daisy says weakly. "Lots of tests, lots of papers." 

* * *

**March 27th**

**Why am I dreaming about Blue?** **It's not a normal dream, either. ~~It's romantic~~. Nobody is going to read this but me and I'm still embarrassed about writing it out. Ugh. It was— _weird_. But it felt... ~~good~~  okay, I guess? I just hope it doesn't happen again.**

~~**That's a lie. That's a big lie and I'm lying to myself. Dr. Landon would be so disappointed in me.** ~~

* * *

**March 28**

**The dream is back. Except it was kind of different this time. Still the same vibe though. Am I gay ~~for Blue~~? This brings up a lot of questions (and explains a lot of things, but _still)_. **

**Still.**

* * *

Blue sips at some fruity drink he forgot the name of and relishes in the fresh air. Sina and Dexio are on either side of him, both clutching drinks of their own. 

"Thank god we're outside, am I right?" Dexio says. Sina sips her drink and makes an agreeable little hum in the back of her throat. 

Suddenly, they come to a crowd of people. Blue frowns in confusion. They're all just. Standing there. "Hey," he says to one of the people in the back, "what's going on?" 

"Oh!" The woman clears her throat, a little embarrassed. "Champion Diantha is there," she inclines her head to the start of the crowd. Blue cranes his neck to look, and—yep. There she is. 

"Huh," mutters Sina. Dexio stares, starstruck. 

Blue smirks when he notices. "C'mon lover-boy, let's get going," he says. Dexio shakes his head like he's trying to get water out of his ears and starts walking around the crowd. 

They get near the front, which is, of course, when Diantha looks over at them. 

"Oh," she says, blinking at Blue like she knows who he is, which—possible, but not likely. "Excuse me," she weaves her way over to them. 

Dexio is staring again. Wonderful. 

"Um," says Blue, because she's standing right in front of him and people are staring. "Hello?" 

"Hello," she echoes, smiling charmingly. "I'd heard you were in Kalos, but I didn't know I'd ever run into you! It's a pleasure to meet you, Blue." 

"Nice to meet you, Diantha." Blue replies. This is _not_  how he saw his day going, but hey. Socializing is good for you and stuff, so why the hell not. 

There's a _flash_ as a camera goes off. Blue's eyebrow raises. "Cute," he deadpans, raising his voice to be heard by everyone. His comment gains a few scattered laughs and a blink-and-you'll-miss-it smirk from Diantha. 

She holds her hand out, charming movie-star smile firmly back in place. Blue shakes it and prepares for the flashes. 

He's not disappointed. Sina and Dexio step away from the flashes and back into the crowd. Dexio still looks like he got hit upside the head. 

* * *

You have added a new contact!

You have changed "New Contact" to "overdramatic di" 

 


	8. take a break, take a breather

"Can you pass me those papers?" Blue asks. 

“I…how you say…do not speak your language,” Augustine says gesturing dramatically and getting a comically overplayed confused look when he says ‘how you say’.

Blue cracks up. 

Sina stares. “Sir,” she says, concerned and confused, “we’re speaking Kalosian and you're fluent in Kantonian anyway?" 

* * *

“Yo, Dexter, how’s it hanging?” Blue asks cheerfully. He pauses and looks at the cramped bedroom. “Wait, we’re entering Dexter’s lab,” he says.

“But that’s not my name?” Dexio frowns. “And this is my room? The lab is in the common area. You know this.”

“You're supposed to say 'shut up, Deedee'.” Sina calls helpfully from the hallway. "Preferably with the accent." 

* * *

"This is way out of my pay grade—which is saying a lot, 'cause I don't get paid." Blue says. 

"What even happened?" Sina asks, staring at the ruined lab. There are scorch marks everywhere.  _Everywhere_. 

"I...uh. I may have started a small...fire?" Dexio says with a weak laugh. Augustine freezes, eyes going wide.  

"There are scorch marks on the ceiling." Blue deadpans, staring at the ruined lab with shock-dulled sadness.  

"My lab!" Wails Augustine despairingly, ignoring everyone else. "My poor lab. Ruined! Ruined I say!" 

"Wait," says Blue, eyes narrowing. Three heads swivel to look at him. Dexio looks so hopeful. Blue's going to crush his hope into dust. "Did you destroy all of our paperwork, notes, and written research?"

Sina turns slowly to look at him, a murderous look on her face.  "I finally had that fucking report written up," she hisses. "And you went and  _burned it_?" 

Dexio gulps. 

* * *

"You look like a discount Sherlock Holmes," Blue says. They've evacuated the lab since Dexio's

Sina fingers her deerstalker protectively. "Leave me and my hat alone." 

"Which one of us is Watson?" Dexio asks idly. Sina and Blue share a  _look_ , still annoyed by the earlier fire. He notices and sighs. "It's me, isn't it." 

"Obviously," says Sina, eyebrows quirking. "One could even say...elementary." 

Blue tosses a pillow at her head even though he's hiding a snicker. 

* * *

greenwickles  **Follow**

DIANTHA AND BLUE  HAVE MET AND I AM N O T OKAY

#champion diantha #blue oak #champion blue oak #pokemon researcher blue oak #I LOVE THEM BOTH AND THEY'VE MET THEY KNOW EACH OTHER IM SCREAMIGN #I THINK THEY'RE FRIENDS I—

45,789 notes

blueoakokay  _has reblogged your post!_

#lmao this reaction is so extra #but yeah we've met #we're friends #i still can't get over #champion blue oak #or #pokemon researcher blue oak #they're both so surreal

* * *

**overdramatic di**

**April 2, 10:24 am**

you broke the internet

 _*_ we broke the internet

and what do you mean i just went along with what you were doing

i

,,,,,,u rite u rite

HA

**April 2, 11:54 am**

wait there isn't a champions' gc is there

 i guess i wouldn't be invited anyway 

but is there

you're not replying i'm asking kelly 

hey blue you're an absolute genius

* * *

overdramatic di  _has added you to_  "we are the champions" 

hermit the human: Why am I here?

kell's hell: is this a champions gc 

hermit the human: I repeat, why am I here?

you: shouldn't me n red be,,,,,,not on this 

you: bc we,,,,,,are not currently champions?????

overdramatic di: once a champion always a champion

male daenerys: This is an ingenious idea, Diantha!

overdramatic di: thanks its not mine tho

you: hi i came up with it

hermit the human:  _Why_

you: "hey is there a champions gc like we have for the researchers community" "THERE IS NOW" 

(Red texts him privately to complain at him and tell him he hates that Blue's done this. Blue also hates that he's done this. Why did he do this.) 

* * *

Champion Diantha  
@diantha___

shout out to @blueoak for agreeing to come on as a pokèmon behavioral consultant on my next movie 

@bluesoak  _replying to_  @diantha___

you and i both know the only reason i agreed was bc the existing script was just. an Entire Clusterfuck like tf was That Scene

@diantha___  _replying to_  @diantha___ @bluesoak 

true but still

* * *

**we are the champions**

**April 2, 3:54 pm**

steven stoned: I don't know how to feel about this

synth-ia: It's a good idea in theory I suppose, but group-chats are pretty much always annoying

you: i really really wish i had thought it through before i suggested it but i always just assumed there was one 

steven stoned: If there was one you and Red would both be added

you: huh okay

you but to be fair i was champion for five minutes and red just noped out of there real fast i didn't really think we counted

* * *

Seven tracks from Blue's " lgbtq+ pride" playlist:  

"for him." by Troye Sivan. And yes, he's aware about the lyric mentioning red and blue, he has ears, but that's not what that's about. It's not. It's really, really not, shut up, stop staring at him like that, he's not  _that_ into Red. 

"Girls/Girls/Boys" by Panic! at the Disco. Because—duh. Brendon Urie has a great voice and was also probably Blue's gay awakening. 

"She" by dodie. Her voice isn't really something Blue  _thought_ he'd listen to, but he's strangely into it. Plus, it's nice to listen to when he's falling asleep. 

"Curious" by Hayley Kiyoko. Because honestly that beat is so good. He hums it when he's working and he's eighty percent sure Sina joins in, so. 

 "Ring of Keys" from Fun Home. Blue's into musicals now. What is his life. But hey, they're pretty damn good. He should probably look into that one "Avenue Q" thing. 

"Radio Friendly Pop Song" by Matt Fishel. Actually, just. Matt's entire discography. He's so gay. He's so blatantly gay and Blue loves that about him. But Radio-Friendly came up first when he hit shuffle on the songs he has downloaded on his phone, so. 

"Same Love" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis (featuring Mary Lambert). The first blatantly LGBTQ song he listened to, about two days after he came to the shaky realization that he'd rather have a boyfriend than a girlfriend. It really helped him come to terms with his sexuality, actually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey do u like the playlist section or dislike it lemme know tell me all ur thoughts
> 
> also if u like it do u want it to happen again?


	9. listen to your inner voice (it's trying to protect you)

"Is that Blue Oak?" Someone says. Blue turns at the sound of his name to see a woman in tourist getup staring openly at him.

He sighs. He likes attention, yeah. That doesn't mean he wants it while he's just trying to get some fresh air. He ducks into a café—Café Soleil, of which he is a fairly frequent visitor, so nobody looks twice at him—only to see Diantha speaking to some dude. 

"What a strange question," she's saying, in her patented, practiced PR voice, "why would I want to play the same roles forever? Youth may be beautiful, but it's not all there is to life. Everything changes. I want to live and change like that, too. So I look forward to playing different roles as I get older." 

Blue blinks a couple of times, wondering if it would be rude to interject. Before he can really decide, Diantha turns and spots him. 

"Blue!" She smiles, ushering him over. "This is Lysandre. He's the owner of Lysandre Labs!" 

Blue raises an eyebrow, surveying him cooly. "Good to meet you," he says, extending a hand. 

Lysandre shakes it, an odd smile on his face. Blue's reminded of Giovanni, suddenly, and his guard shoots right up. "Blue Oak," he says softly. "I admire you." 

Blue blinks, a little thrown. "Excuse me?" 

"Yes, such talent at such a young age—and in multiple fields, as well. You are certainly one to be admired." 

Normally, he'd acknowledge that. But this is not a normal situation, and something in him says that this guy is someone to watch out for. 

* * *

**grandma of ghosts**

**April 5, 10:53 am**

what do you know about lysandre

The one that runs those labs that made the holograph things? Nothing, apart from his lab-work, and you know about that better than I do. 

Why?

my instincts don't like him

like, he gave me giovanni vibes

Oh. 

Well, if news of a crime syndicate within Kalos start popping up, we can discuss this further.

* * *

**hermit the human**

**April 5, 11:04 am**

yo i think i found kalos' giovanni

you know lysandre? 

...Vaguely. Is he up to something?

idk it was just a vibe but he was like ???? very creepy and giovanni-like 

i Do Not Like Him

Keep me updated?

sure sure

And let me know if you need me to fly over there. 

i got it

but. 

thanks. 

No problem.

We should maybe tell the other champions though? 

hm. 

eh why not. 

* * *

**we are the champions**

**April 5, 11:15 am**

you: hey uhh idk if this is an ~appropriate~ thing to discuss right now but lysandre gives me hella giovanni vibes???? 

overdramatic di: what

you: i mean he was all "things should be young and beautiful forever" and the way he looked when you said you didn't want that made him look like he wanted to murder you

you: it could be nothing but red said i should probably let you know anyway

overdramatic di: i doubt that lysandre has an evil team, blue

**April 6, 10:54 am**

you: hey whats this about team flare

you: [link]

steven stoned: It seems to me like Blue may have a point, Diantha

overdramatic di: i...i don't know. 

**April 7, 9:43 am**

you: "Team Flare's motives seem to be to recreate the world into something closer to their boss' vision, which seems to be that things should stay young and beautiful forever." um????????

male daenarys: This is certainly concerning. Blue, will you and Diantha stay on the lookout for both Team Flare and Lysandre? 

you: yeah, i'll do my best.  

overdramatic di: of course. 

overdramatic di: [this message has been deleted]

synth-ia: You're both extremely capable, and I'm aware of that, but...let us know if you need help. 

you: always good to have people in our corner. 

you: we will

* * *

"What am I going to do with my life?" Ella asks out of nowhere, leaning into Kelly's side.  

Kelly blinks. "I don't know. You've got a few years left to decide for sure." 

"I know," says Ella, but she still seems preoccupied. "I just—I want to be able to  _know_ , like you and Blue and Red did." 

"Red had no idea what he wanted, he just went along with what everyone expected and then it was too much. Blue—he thought he knew, but he didn't and now he does. I'm the only one who really knew," Kelly flips her hand over to grasp Ella's, squeezing reassuringly. "And I'm a special case, anyway." She turns her head and kisses Ella's cheek quickly, earning a wan smile for her efforts.

"I have time," Ella repeats, sighing. "I want to do something related to Pokémon care. Like a breeder or a doctor or something. But I don't know anything else." 

"That's a good start!" Kelly smiles encouragingly, hoping she's doing this supportive girlfriend thing right. "Why don't you look into it some more and try to narrow it down? That way you at least have like—five or six choices rather than just a category." 

Ella blinks. "Yeah," she says. "Yeah. That's a good idea." 

They lay in comfortable silence for a bit. 

"Can you distract me?" Ella asks finally, in a small voice. 

"Have you heard of Team Flare?" Kelly returns, and continues without waiting for Ella's reply. "Apparently Blue called their existence and has suspicions about who the leader is. This guy named Lysandre—you know, the guy who owns the company that made the holo-caster—he gave off hella Giovanni vibes." 

"Yikes," says Ella, frowning. "Nothing—I mean, Lysandre didn't  _try_ anything, did he?" 

"No. Just creeped Blue out. Diantha was in denial for a couple of days before conceding defeat and promising to look out for Flare and Lysandre."  Kelly cards her fingers through Ella's hair lazily. 

"Hm," Ella hums, content. "D'you think Lysandre'll try anything?" 

"No." Kelly says bluntly. "Diantha and Blue are two of the strongest trainers in the world—plus, they know how to ask for help if they need it. I think this is just posturing." 

* * *

Mewtwo floats in front of Lysandre, managing to seem distinctly unimpressed without changing his expression or stance in any way.  _You wish to work with me_. 

"Yes," says Lysandre, seeming calm, though Mewtwo knows he's startled by the mental voice in his head. 

_I will listen only because you went to such pains to figure out who I am and how powerful I can be, as well as where I am. Speak or merely think, it is of little import to me. You have five minutes._

 


	10. practice what you learn (not every discovery will change the world)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: originally they were meeting with gurkinn 
> 
> that is now happening later. 
> 
> (that is also coincidentally why this chapter took so long—i was forcing something that just wasn't clicking.)
> 
> buuuut on a happier note: school's out for the summer!

"You know," says Agatha, "this is  _my_ house." 

Sabrina's students look up at her, eyes wide and pleading. "Can we stay?" One of them asks, plaintive. 

"Gengar," Gengar calls, from where he's getting head-scratches from a quiet girl who's been eyeing up her Pokémon speculatively. He's in favor of them staying, evidently, or at least the one who's giving him affection can stay. 

Agatha looks up at a hole in her roof. She sighs. "Fix whatever the hell you break," she orders. "And no eating my food. This isn't a restaurant." 

They beam at her and go back to discussing...whatever. She never claimed to keep up with the kids.

* * *

katie  
@katiecady80

this just in: apparently agatha's just an unflappable entity like we invaded her house and all she did was tell us not to eat her food and to fix "whatever the hell you break" 

April 8 - 10:43 am 

* * *

**April 8**

**PROS AND CONS OF LIKING BLUE OAK**

**Pros:**

**\- He's been my friend for years**

**\- He's mellowed out since our journeys**

**\- He's openly gay**

**\- He's in Kalos so there's no way I can accidentally tell him that I** _[scribbled out]_

**\- We have similar interests**

**\- He's admitted online that he found me "cute" at one point**

**Cons:**

**\- I don't know if he still finds me cute**

**\- He'll probably scoff at me**

**\- Or be awkward about it**

**\- It will mess up our friendship**

**\- He's a researcher now and probably won't want to be dragged down by a relationship with me, even if he did like me back**

**-  I haven't come out yet**

**Conclusion: Staying silent forever, probably**

* * *

"Our boss is working for a better, more beautiful—" the Team Flare grunt who's challenging him stops. Stares. "You're Blue Oak." 

"Well spotted," says Blue, shifting his weight and crossing his arms. "Now, your boss is working for a better, more beautiful what?" 

"Uh, world. Our boss is working for a better, more beautiful world. Aren't you going to...I dunno, yell at me or challenge me or whatever?" The grunt's hand curls around the lone Pokéball on his belt and then darts away. 

"You have one Pokéball." Blue says, eyeing said Pokéball. "Me challenging you would just be overly cruel. I _am_ going to drag you over to Officer Jenny on accounts of being part of a known evil syndicate, though." 

The Team Flare grunt sighs. "Might as well happen," he mumbles. "First day of trying to clear my student loans ends in my arrest." 

Blue squints at him. "You joined Team Flare to clear your student loans?" 

"Lysandre said that was a company benefit." He explains. "Like, you know, work for me for x amount of time and get your student loans cleared, for I am a benevolent evil billionaire." 

Blue snorts. "Now you will never clear your student loans, 'cause you've got a criminal record." 

"...Fuck." 

* * *

**we are the champions**

**April 9, 9:01 am**

you: "lysandre said that was a company benefit. like, you know, work for me for x amount of time and get your student loans cleared, for i am a benevolent evil billionaire" - an actual quote from a team flare grunt

overdramatic di: you're kidding

you: nope, just ask the police department in lumiose. they got his confession n everything

**April 9, 9:34 am**

overdramatic di: important update: blue was not lying

* * *

"Tierno, I think that's Professor Sycamore." 

Tierno looks over. "Trevs, that's a dude with an Alakazam." 

Trevor rolls his eyes. " _Behind_ them," he clarifies. He looks starstruck now that he's not correcting Tierno, shifting on the balls of his feet to see the Professor clearer, and—

"He's got flicky hair," Tierno realizes with a grin. Trevor gives him an irritated look. 

"Who does?" Someone asks. Tierno whirls around to face a new trainer who has an Eevee on his shoulder. The Eevee has an Everstone collar. "Hey! I didn't mean to startle you. I'm—" 

"Blue Oak?!" Trevor interrupts, earlier irritation forgotten. "Leading Pokémon behavioral expert? When will you get a new chapter of your book out?" 

"Uh." Blue says. He looks vaguely hunted. "Whenever we settle somewhere? I mean, the lab did catch fire." 

The trainer with the Alakazam freezes and turns around quickly. "S—" he starts, but the Professor cuts him off. 

"Ah, yes." Professor Sycamore says with a cat-like smile. "Why don't you—"

"Introduce yourself to the kids before going off at Dexio, Prof," says Blue tiredly. He looks like he has to deal with this a lot. 

The professor flushes faintly, before turning a charming smile their way. "Hello!" He greets brightly, waving a hand. "I'm Professor Augustine Sycamore, but 'Professor' will do! These are my research assistants, Sina—" a purple haired girl waves at them distractedly, taking hurried notes, occasionally glancing up at the rocks she's studying—"Blue—" the trainer in question shoots them a two finger salute before wandering off to talk to Sina, Eevee still perched comfortably on his shoulder—"and Dexio." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Trevs says earnestly. "I'm Trevor, and this is my friend Tierno."

"Hi," Tierno says, waving. "You have very flicky hair." 

Blue blinks, glances at Tierno, glances back at the Professor, and bursts out laughing. Sina giggles too, though that's probably because Blue's laughing. 

...Hopefully. 

"Thank you," says Sycamore cheerfully. "I take pride in my hair. As does Blue, actually." 

"I'm prideful about a lot more than my hair, Prof." Blue calls. He pokes at the stone in front of him and frowns. "Somebody convince me not to hit the rock and see what happens." Eevee gives him an unimpressed look and jumps into his lap. 

"Hit it," says Sina, holding her phone up. "I've got my notes app ready to go." 

Trevor blinks. "That doesn't seem very scientific," he hedges. 

"It's science as long as someone takes notes and it's related to your field of study. This is a stone related to Mega Evolution and Sina is taking notes. Ergo, science." 

"Aren't you a behavioral scientist?" Trevor presses. 

"Sure," Blue agrees, "but thanks to my internship, I'm also a Mega Evolution scientist."

"But...isn't science about discovering things that could change the world?" Trevor says, distressed. "How will seeing what punching a rock will do change the world?" He glances over at Tierno, who's having an earnest discussion about the Professor's hair-care

Blue and Sina exchange a  _look_. Sina takes Eevee into her arms, allowing Blue to stand and walk over to Trevor. 

"Look, kid—Trevor?" At the kid's nod, Blue continues, "Not every discovery is going to be game-changing. Science is about understanding, not about working miracles. Sure, science made miracles happen, but that's only 'cause someone understood something enough to make the miracle. Not because we only work at miracles." 

"If that was the case, no scientist would ever come out with anything," says Sina. She pockets her phone and turns to look at Trevor. "Science isn't about miracles. It's about understanding and discovery—whether those understandings are big or small." 

Trevor blinks. "Oh," he says, a little weakly. 


	11. life goes on and on and on and on

"Hey, babe." Ella says. Kelly shoots up from where she's—packing a bag? She glances at it uncertainly and then soldiers on. "What're you up to today?" 

She grabs onto Kelly's hand, a thrill shooting through her when she isn't shoved off.

(Okay, so they're  _girlfriends_. This is to be  _expected_. But  _still_. Kelly's. Kelly.)

"Training on Victory Road. I'd invite you, but..." Kelly glances at Ella's trainer card—not enough Gym Badges for that. 

"Ah. Yeah, okay." They fall into silence. Ella finally just shrugs and kisses her on the cheek. "Text me when you get out, yeah?" 

Kelly blinks, nods. Her cheeks have gone pink. Ella smiles victoriously to herself. Kelly may be a Champion™ but Ella is her girlfriend and therefore super effective against her. 

Facts. 

"So...uh. What are you doing today?" Kelly asks, slinging the pack over her shoulder. She frowns when her wild hair falls into her face and pulls it back with an elastic band that's around her wrist. Her hair sticks up wildly on top of her head. 

Ella hides a snort. "Babe, you need to brush your hair," she says. Kelly blinks again and pulls out her phone to check. The expression on her face is so comical Ella has to laugh. 

While she brushes her hair, Ella answers her question. "I'm having lunch with Red today. He said he wanted to tell me something." 

"Does Red is gay?" Kelly asks only half-jokingly, tying up her hair again. 

"What?" Ella darts forward to steal a kiss. "How'd you get  _that_?" 

"Well, we know practically everything else about him—" Kelly says, cheeks flushed, starting to tick the list off on her fingers.

"Yeah, so does the entire internet, probably," Ella cuts in.

She gives her a tolerant look. "We know a lot about him that the internet doesn't—practically everything, like I said—and so, I don't know what else he could tell us. He doesn't seem sick or anything, so..." Kelly shrugs. "Coming out of the closet?" 

* * *

**my prince(ss)**

**April 10, 3:23 pm**

BABE

ok i know ur training rn and i support that v much but also u were right n i want u to know that

wait rlly omgg

Wait Babe You Outed Him?????????

oh no he's sitting right next to me its cool

oh thank arceus ok

hi red

he says hi back

* * *

Agatha stares. "What are you doing in my house?" 

"You said we could stay," a boy says. The spoons that were being (weakly and shakily) levitated up by his psychic abilities fall to the ground with a clatter. "So we're staying." 

She blinks. "I  _did_ say that, but _why are you following up on it_?" 

"Because you're cool." He says. The other students (who were not-subtly following this exchange) wince. Her eyebrows raise. Blatant flattery to hide something? She's familiar with that. 

A girl clears her throat nervously. "Uh. What he means to say is...you let us stay here as late as we want to, and we  _really, really_ need this practice time. So, uh. Please?" She fidgets anxiously, a shy, pleading smile on her face. 

Agatha squints at her. "Do your guardians know you're here?" She asks gruffly, taking off her shoes. "Because I'm not gonna be responsible if they're angry about it." 

"My ma's angry about everything," someone mutters. She slowly looks up at them—they're purposefully androgynous and she's uncertain as to what to call them—"'course, that's prolly 'cause I don't gotta gender." 

Well. That explains that, then. The rest of them make their promises, shooting the androgynous kid worried looks. 

Not that she's worried, really. They're fine. They shift and wince, a nasty bruise showing on their face. 

...A bruise. On their face. Agatha grits her teeth and waves dismissively. "Fine, fine. Break whatever as long as you put it back together." She pauses, looks the kid dead on, and adds, "And put some ice on that bruise." 

 "It doesn't hurt," they say unconvincingly. She eyes the dark purple—nearly black, really—mark and raises her eyebrows. "...Much."

* * *

Mewtwo very calmly steals half of Lysandre's fortune. He's uncertain what to do with it, but it will presumably be useful with time. 

Lysandre also tried to chain him up exactly like Giovanni did. That did not influence his decisions. Much.

It did, however, influence his views on humanity. Every last one of them (except, perhaps, the newborns, for they are merely creatures driven by the need to feed, sleep, relieve themselves, and feel cared for) are vile, horrendous creatures. 

(He is well aware that his apathy towards newborns paints him in a...sympathetic light. He is not sympathetic. Merely realistic. What can a newborn do to cause harm? They merely exist.) 

* * *

Red is aware that his life is scheduled. 

He wakes up, he eats, he brushes his teeth, he trains his Pokémon for a few hours. Ella usually drops by for a quick chat around lunchtime. Twice a week, she lets herself be coaxed into staying for lunch. His therapy sessions are right after he eats, when he has them, and he spends an hour and a half with Doctor Landon before going back home. She sometimes asks him to do things at home, which he'll do after dinner. 

(He wonders about Blue a lot. They usually text after dinner too, which means he'll push his therapy-homework aside until their conversations are done.) 

But anyway. His life is—routine. Which is  _great_ , really. Routine means he knows what to expect, which is soothing. Comforting. 

Doctor Landon seemed. Interested. In that. Red just can't figure out  _why_. He briefly considers asking Blue, and then the thought is gone. 

" _Hey, my therapist is really interested in my routine for some reason, what's up with that?_ " 

No. He'll just be confused in silence. 

* * *

 _sparkle_ changed the groupchat name to **this gc is dead and we killed it**  

**April 10, 7:45 pm**

sad gay: that's accurate

blanche of champagne: we're all on great terms and yet this gc is so silent you'd think we were all mortal enemies who refused to leave the groupchat or block everyone because of ~pride~ 

candelabra: speaking of pride i cant wait til june

sparkle: same

sad gay: same

blanche of champagne: same

 


	12. i'm afraid of the things in my brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crashes in like a month late* 
> 
>  
> 
> hi im not dead i promise! i've just been enjoying my summer break
> 
> (and also trying to figure out How To Write Therapy, which. this is meant to be a therapy-fic, damn it)

"Do you think about Mount Silver a lot?" Doctor Landon asks. She leans back in her chair as she waits, body language open and inviting. 

Red fidgets. "No." It's kind of true, after all. He doesn't think about Mount Silver. He thinks about the feeling of being alone, having no one to worry about but himself and his Pokémon. That's not Mount Silver. 

"No?" She repeats, questioning. "Can you elaborate?"

He shrugs a little. "Dunno. Thought about...not needing to deal with people?" He makes a slight face at the phrasing, but sticks with it. "People are. A lot. I just don't—didn't—want to deal?" 

"Deal with people?" Doctor Landon makes a note of it. Red tries not to feel panicky about whatever she wrote. 

"No. Yes. I don't—" he closes his eyes, tries to start again. "I don't 'get' people." He air quotes the word 'get', eyes still closed, shielded with his cap. "I'm not a people person." 

Doctor Landon nods. "You don't seem to be," she says. "Although I'm noticing Kelly and Ella seem to be general exceptions?" 

Red opens his eyes, flicks his cap out of his face. "If it weren't for Blue, I wouldn't interact with them," he tells her bluntly. 

"Ah," says Doctor Landon, though she doesn't seem surprised. "It seems to me like you do a lot for Blue and because of Blue and thanks to Blue." 

Red closes his eyes again. "I guess." The admission is quiet. He does do a lot of things that somehow relate to Blue. 

Even battling relates to Blue. He digs his fingers into his arms and wishes fiercely that Pikachu were here. She notices—by Arceus, she  _always_ notices, and he hates it and is grateful for it in equal measures. 

"This is an uncomfortable topic for you, isn't it?" Her voice is light, but her eyes are calculating. 

He lets out a shuddering sigh. "Yes." 

"Why?" Her voice is gentle. He hates that more than anything else. 

He wishes she hadn't asked that. Thinking about Blue is. Not. And she's been nice enough to avoid it so far. Apparently "so far" is not "forever" like he'd hoped. 

"I don't—" he closes his eyes, turns his face away. "Blue is. My friend. My best friend."

"Okay," she says, "he's your best friend. You do a lot for him. Would you say you love him?"

He jerks. "Like a friend."

He needs that distinction, because even if she says "no, like a lover, like a partner," he still thinks he'll say yes. 

Doctor Landon looks at him like she can read his mind. "I see. Okay. Is everything in your life related to Blue in some way?"

Before he can think about it, he says, "No." 

He's lying. He's lying to her face and he knows it. 

Doctor Landon eyes him. "I see. What isn't related to him?"

Red opens his mouth. Closes it. Says, weakly, "Silver wasn't." 

"I see," she says again. She just.  _Looks_ at him. She looks at him like she's figured him out and is only asking these questions for _him_ because _he_ doesn't get it. "Okay. I have a task for you." 

He meets her eyes for the first time this whole session. "What?"

"I want you to try and find something to do that isn't related to Blue," she says. 

Red's gaze slides from hers. "I think that's impossible." 

Doctor Landon's eyes are nothing but kind when she says, "And that's why it's necessary." 

* * *

Mewtwo's near-invisible psionic beam zooms out into Kalos at nearly three times the speed of sound. It hits Lumiose's gym and dissolves harmlessly into nothing. 

Or at least, nothing damaging the gym. He watches impassively as it covers the entirety of the structure, absorbing the electricity inside. 

He does this again after locating the center for electricity in all of Lumiose. 

There is no particular reason. Giovanni is taken care of, his forces so scattered they could never reform Team Rocket. Lysandre is merely an annoyance, not worth further note. 

He twists his hand again, and all of the electricity comes flying over, still at that same speed, and coils around him like a snake. He opens a pocket dimension and deposits it in. 

Mt. Coronet is several degrees below freezing. No one comes to the very top. Therefore, he is safe to do as he pleases here. 

Good. 

* * *

Agatha steps around the kid trying to bend her spoons. "You bend it, you fix it," she tells him in her mildest tone, which still manages to come out slightly harsh. 

He grins up at her boyishly. What is he, thirteen? Fourteen, maybe? "Yes, ma'am." 

He actually bends a spoon. Not much. But it's definitely bent. She eyes it with some surprise. "Is there a reason you're sitting on the kitchen floor?"

"Cause 's where the spoons are," he bends it a little bit more, sweat beading on his brow.

"Pace yourself," she says sharply. 

"Yes, ma'am," he repeats. The spoon drops into his lap and he wipes at the sweat on his brow, panting very faintly. She eyes him for a moment, then sets about making dinner. 

"If you're going to stay, tell me now," she says. What she means is "am I cooking for one or two" and she thinks he knows that. 

"I'm staying," he says without thinking. He pauses and adds, "Thanks." 

She rolls her eyes, but gets enough ingredients for two. "I still have no idea why this is your base of operations." 

"Sabrina doesn't let us stay past school hours, but we need an adult to supervise and most of our parents are kinda freaked out about the whole 'my kid's a psychic' thing. Or are just bad." 

She thinks of the kid with the bruise on their face. Her lips purse. "Okay, and I qualify as...what, someone who just goes with whatever you're trying to teach yourself?" 

"Yeah, basically?" He eyes the way she's chopping her vegetables. "I always get freaked out when I chop things." 

She feels her eyebrow quirk. "Scared you're gonna cut yourself?" 

"Nobody's ever taught me how not to," he says. Jesus Christ. Are all these kids' parents just terrible? "I think ma would've, but she's gone now, so she can't." 

She wants to ask "Gone or left you behind?" but she can tell that that's not something to just ask. 

Instead, she sighs, rolls her eyes, and says, "come here." 

"What?"

"I'm teaching you how to cook," she tells him bluntly, ignoring the fact that his eyes lighting up makes her chest feel warm. 


	13. pursue the things you love doing (it's okay if it takes some time to know what they are)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or: in which i actually do something with mewtwo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was planning to get this out yesterday (the twenty third, as a birthday gift to myself) but that fell through
> 
> also, i'm flying out on a week-long trip to london on the twenty-sixth and wont take my computer with me, so you're gonna have to wait a while

Agatha pauses in the doorway. She contemplates saying something, but she can see the exhausted slant to the kid's face, the dark bags under their eyes. The bruise on their face hasn't healed yet; it's gone purple. 

They jerk upwards with a distressed sound, but don't wake. She glances at the groceries in her hands and decides to just continue on with her life as normal. They're napping on her couch? Fine, they can nap as long as they like. They have nightmares? Also fine. She'll just shove cocoa at them and agree if they refuse to talk about it. 

She's halfway through her groceries when they wake up for good. They sit up sharply, glancing around, and note her presence with a sharp intake of breath that might be relief and might be fear. "Ma'am," they greet, an edge to their voice. 

"Kid," says Agatha, putting her milk in her fridge. She doesn't say anything else and neither do they. She continues putting her groceries away in silence. 

"You haven't asked me why I'm here yet," they announce abruptly. Agatha turns to look at them and they shrink back a little, but their eyes are defiant. 

"I've accepted that my house is now also your base of operations," she says, turning back and shoving the grocery bag in the cupboard under the sink. "And also, you were napping. I have eyes." 

They're quiet for a long time. Agatha starts on that cocoa. 

"Do you have marshmallows?" they ask, and then immediately look like they want to sink into the floor and die in a hole. 

"Of course I have marshmallows," she says, dismissive. "How many do you want?" 

"Uh. Three, if they're the big kind," they say it like they don't actually expect three marshmallows in their cocoa. 

She gives them three like they asked for. She's not a monster and this kid deserves at least some sort of simple comfort. 

* * *

Red writes, "A list of things to do that don't involve Him", adds a colon, and—

Totally blanks. He was hoping that if he just started writing the list, ideas would flow to his brain, but so far? Nothing. Nada. Absolutely zero ideas. 

His mouth twists. 

* * *

The kid abruptly glances up from their cocoa. "This is going to sound insane," they mumble with a sigh before raising their voice. "I think I spoke with a psychic Pokémon in my dream. Or not-a-dream." 

Agatha's brows raise. "Elaborate," she requests. 

They take a long sip of their cocoa. "So I came into your house like three hours ago—" they start. She mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like _Jesus H. Christ_. They continue on without pause, rushing their words a little with nerves. "—and you weren't there, so I just. Laid there on your couch—I know, I know, it's weird!—but I needed some sleep, because, well." They gesture at the healing bruise on their face. 

"Right," Agatha says, heart doing something strange and terrible in her chest. 

"So I fell asleep, and I—you know, at first I thought I was lucid dreaming. It happens a lot. But I was floating with this purple-gray cat thing? It said something about, um, 'take care that you do not covet more power than you own' and when I asked it what it meant it just informed me that 'you will get no more answers for me'. It also called me an inferior psychic."

Their voice does something strange when they quote the figure. It echoes like they're in a cavern, and gets lower, bitterer. They sounded plenty bitter when they relayed the inferior psychic bit, but—

Oh. They'd talked to Mewtwo. 

* * *

Red carefully Googles "what hobbies are there", a little ashamed that he has to look it up. 

"Writing/Blogging" is the first result. Blue has a blog, so that's out. "Baking" is next. Red burns water, so that's a no as well. "Making music" comes after that. He...hasn't actually listened to much music. He carefully writes that into his list, a little apprehensive. 

Actually, might as well write "listening to music" in too. 

Running is next. That wouldn't—

He stops. He's dismissing it based on nothing. He writes it in, a little forcefully. He now has three things on there. 

Knitting is after that. He can't find anything particularly  _wrong_ with it, but it's not something he  _wants_ to do. He writes it in anyway, but writes a question mark to convey his uncertainty. 

The next thing that pops into his head isn't a hobby, but Ella and Kelly are always referencing some new book he doesn't get, so he should probably catch up on his reading, and if he's catching up on reading, he may as well catch up on movies, too. And then he adds "not just hobbies, sorry Doctor Landon" just below the title, because the Doctor deserves an apology. 

* * *

"Gurkinn, hello! These are my assistants, Blue, Dexio, and Sina." Augustine smiles pleasantly, shaking his hand. "And thank you for letting us stay here until my lab is rebuilt!"

Gurkinn nods. "Of course, Augustine," he says. He turns his attention to the three assistants. Blue is surveying the Tower, Sina is gazing curiously at him, and Dexio is eyeing the Mega Stone on his person. "Now, Blue, I understand that you've Mega Evolved your Pokémon before?"

Blue opens his mouth to answer and then pauses. "I've Mega Evolved Blastoise and Alakazam," he offers. 

Gurkinn nods again. "I see." Lucario enters the room silently; Blue seems to be the only one to notice her appearance. "Well, would you mind sending out the Pokémon in question?"

"If they're cool with it, sure," Blue agrees. "Guys?" 

Alakazam sends himself out silently. Blastoise emerges with a slight grumble, immediately seeking out his trainer's affection by butting his head against Blue's hand. 

"Vui," says the Eevee on his shoulder. 

* * *

**A list of things to do that don't involve Him:**

**(not just hobbies — sorry, Doctor Landon)**

  * **Making music**
  * **Listening to music**
  * **Running**
  * **Knitting?**
  * **Watching movies**
  * **Reading books**
  * **~~Interacting online~~ Never mind that one. **
  * **Chess?**
  * **Checkers?**
  * **Card games?**
  * ****Board games?****




	14. in which i timeskip. for plot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need to timeskip so i can actually finish this fic, so here's various scenes from the next six months!

"I see my students have taken up your home," Sabrina notes impassively.

Agatha shrugs a shoulder. "Yes. Is there a reason you're here?" 

Sabrina smiles very slightly. "The fact that your powers manifested so late is fascinating. I wish to figure out why they manifested so late, and what made them manifest. If, of course, that seems agreeable to you?" 

Agatha blinks, and shrugs again. "Convince me." 

Sabrina's smile slowly widens. 

* * *

Blue blinks at the Lucario who watches him with impassive eyes. "Um, hi. Can I help you?" Lucario doesn't reply, just keeps watching. "Uh. Okay then, I guess?" 

* * *

Blue Oak

 

I have a question.

um okay?

ask away, i guess

What's a "Mewtwo"

holy fuck—

* * *

Red is severely off-kilter. Pikachu's not with him— _none_ of his Pokémon are with him, actually—and now he's being interrogated by a Psychic Legendary. 

 _I am being merciful in that I do not simply barge into your mind and take the information I need_ , Mewtwo informs him brusquely.  _Now. Did you attempt to ascertain Team Rocket's infrastructure, the way it treated its higher operatives, or it's main sources of funding?_

"No," Red says uncertainly. 

Mewtwo looks distinctly unimpressed.  _If I were the type to 'face-palm', I would be doing so right now._

* * *

Blue squeezes his eyes shut, sighing heavily. 

"Um," says Dexio, lips stained yellow. "I can explain." 

"Clean up your goddamned mess first, why don't you." Blue suggests flatly. 

"I had nothing to do with this," Sina insists primly, eyeing the many popsicle wrappers littering Blue's bed disdainfully. Her lips are stained green. 

"Clean up your mess." Blue repeats unsympathetically. 

* * *

_What is a meme?_

Red's spoonful of cereal stops halfway to his lips.  _Don't know, actually._

_What._

_I lived on a mountain and only came back after memes were established._

_Fine. I will attempt to ask your...Blue Oak._

* * *

_What is a meme?_

Blue squints at nothing. "Mewtwo?" 

_Correct._

"Why is that the first thing you've ever said to me? Okay, y'know what, whatever. It's like... a thing that everyone knows, usually because of the internet. They're supposed to be funny." 

_I see._

* * *

Claire stares at her young client in concern. "Red?" She hedges. He looks traumatized, eyes wide and unseeing. He stares right through her like she doesn't exist. 

"You," he says, "are not going to believe the day I've had." 

Claire's eyebrows raise. "Oh?" 

Red nods jerkily, and then pauses, searching for words. "You—this—no one but you and me knows what goes on in here, right?" 

Her concern skyrockets. "That's right. Is something the matter?" 

"I—it's a...tall tale, but..." 

Claire smiles very slightly. "I trust you to get your point across." 

Red nods again. 

* * *

**Doctor Landon says that writing a letter telling you what I want to say would be easiest for me, and maybe she's right. I am trying to do this, after all.**

**Right, okay. Letters usually start differently than this.**

**_Dear Blue Oak,_ **

**You ~~messed~~ fucked up. And ~~so did I~~  I know that's not fair, because I've fucked up too, but you fucked up first. **

**No, actually. Your grandfather fucked things up first, and then we both fucked up because we didn't know how to fix it. ~~Years of~~ Our whole damn friendship, down the drain. **

**Except not really, because we're trying again, aren't we? But here's the thing, Blue—we're both absolute terrors when it comes to each other because we're both keen to just avoid our problems.**

**And here's another thing: That's not what I want for us. We've done the rivalry thing, and I don't know what it was like for you, but it sucked so hard for me. I don't want that again.**

**[unintelligible scribble] Maybe it would be easier for both of us if we were just rivals, but we've started this whole friendship up again, hopefully for good.**

**I don't know what I'm trying to say, Blue. All I know is that this is catharsis—and maybe you'll never see this letter. Maybe I'll tear it up or have it burned, but.**

**Well. It's helping right now, so.**

**[unintelligible scribble** **]**

**Your friend,**

**Red**

* * *

The moon is high in the sky when Blue's shadow of a Lucario finally deigns to speak to him. 

"You," she says, her voice a cool alto, "you interest me." 

Blue tears his attention away from the window, hugging his knees. "I figured, thanks. What's so interesting about me?" He doesn't remove his face from his knees, but his speech is clear. 

"Many things. Your prodigiousness. Your propensity for improvement, not only of yourself but of situations you find yourself in. Your great many acquaintances." 

"Okay," says Blue. "What's got you shadowing me so intensely, then?" 

"I have a decision to make," she explains, even though that explains nothing. "Tell me, what do you know of the bond between trainer and Pokémon?" 

"Not as much as I maybe could," he replies, which makes her blink. "After all, I still can't explain Mega Evolution, even though I've done it hundreds of times at this point." He needs to figure that out soonish, since the Prof's said that as soon as he produces an academic paper on it he's well and truly graduated. 

"You are much less prone to bragging as I've heard you once were." 

Blue scoffs, shrugs. "I was a stupid kid, and I'm sure in ten years I'll think current me is stupid too. That's the way it tends to be, anyhow. What's your decision got to do with me?" 

"That depends," Lucario says, and watches the moon shine. "I've been here all my life. I want to travel." 

"And, what, you want to see if you want to be caught too?" Blue's eyebrows arch. "Woulda been easier on you if you just shadowed Korrina, you know. She's focused on battling, and I'm not anymore." 

"I've studied Korrina. You, I haven't." 

"No?" Blue says, and he grins, eyes back on the moon so she can't quite be sure whether she's imagining it. "What have you been doing all these weeks, then?" 

"Fine," Lucario sounds put out. "I haven't _finished_ studying you." 

"Hm," Blue hums, considering, and they watch the moon in silence.  


	15. i had way too much fun with this entire chapter

"Did you hear? The Professor's going to give  _three_ kids their first Pokémon!" A trainer says excitedly to his friends. 

Blue glances up. "I thought he was only gonna give away one," he mumbles to Dexio. 

"That was the plan," Dexio says around a mouthful of lasagna. He chews, swallows, then continues, "But a famous Ryhorn racer is moving to Kalos, taking her kid with her, and now there are too many talented trainers to justify just giving away one Pokémon."

"Oh, alright." 

* * *

Some of Blue Oak's comments while writing his research paper, usually said in the late/early hours of the morning, and almost always added to his Tumblr:

"This isn't a school essay, fuckwit! You can _not_ bullshit your way through this one, you have to get it done."

"Just because there's no time limit, does not mean you get to be a lazy ass and do nothing for three months."  

"God, what _are_ you, a writer from the 1700s?" 

"You'd  _think_ that becoming a researcher would help me organize my fucking notes!" 

" _Why did I have to enter such a niche area of study_?" 

"How does one say 'I promise I'm not joking', but like...academically?" 

"I feel like death and I write like a pretentious bastard who entered himself in the novice writing competition just so he'd win first place—and then he didn't." 

"I want to bang my head against a desk but that would give me a migraine and honestly I already have too many problems to deal with without adding that to the list." 

"Ugh." 

"I pray for death. It does not come, because the universe hates me." 

"God is forcing me to pay the asshole tax." 

"Oh, hi Mewtwo, why are you— _ **of course** you could feel my stress. **Everyone** can feel my stress._" 

"Why did I assume I had any degree of intelligence at all? I have no intelligence, I just lied and lied and lied my way into this internship."

"It's fine, it's fine, it's fine, everything's fine, it's fine, it's fine. I'm fine." 

"I've forgotten how to spell Blastoise. I am a fucking moron." 

"If somebody even looks at me wrong I'm going to die of stress." 

"Why do I always write so fucking late?" 

"I graduated! Why do I feel like I'm in school again?"

"Wait, fuck, is that really what happened that time? ...No wonder Alakazam always shuts me up whenever I ask about it." 

"These notes suck." 

" _Why would there be a Zapdos Mega-stone?_ " 

* * *

 "So I think I'm into Blue," Red says aloud, testing.

Pikachu cracks one eye open and rolls it. "Ka chu," he says, managing to make it sound like "well duh". 

Red seriously considers asking Mewtwo to dump him in Lake Verity. Instead, he says, "Weren't you supposed to be more dramatic than this?" 

"Pikachu pika," Pikachu shrugs. "Kachu pika pi chu." 

 _It was pretty obvious_ , Mewtwo provides helpfully.  _And he's not an ass anymore so Pikachu doesn't care._

"Two questions," says Red. 

_Pokémon languages are very concise. I only tuned in after your 'dump Pikachu into Lake Verity' thought._

For some reason, his brain provides him a helpful image of a white man in a suit saying, "you know those days where you're like 'this might as well happen'?" 

* * *

"Ey, John Mulaney," Blue says, half asleep, and then "wait, what?"

_Red thought about John Mulaney, Mewtwo explains._

Wh—

* * *

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're the side character in a story about your friends?" Ella asks abruptly. 

"What?" says Kelly. "No. Why would I feel like that?" 

Ella's mouth twists wryly. "I suppose being Champion does make you the main character of your own story. Does that make me the love interest?" 

"You're your own person, but if this were a story...I dunno. I guess so?"

* * *

_The fourth wall is cracking._

"What fourth wall?" Red asks suspiciously. 

Mewtwo has no idea what he's going on about, but he likes being mysterious and all knowing so he refuses to elaborate. 

* * *

**Dear Blue,**

**Yeah, hi, me again. You're probably never going to read this, so it feels weird to apologize for writing to you again. I don't even have a reason, really.**

**Um. Well. I had lunch with Kelly and Ella—I actually don't know if you've spoken to Ella much? I think she seems a little...hesitant to talk about you? I don't really know how to describe it, but she never contributes much to Kelly's anecdotes, even though with everything else she can be a chatterbox.**

[indiscernible] **Mewtwo actually went and asked you what memes were, right? I don't know if he was joking or**

**Yeah, apparently he wasn't joking. Also he says you seem stressed, so...what are you**

**That's. I really cannot describe my reaction to that. Just. I don't**

**_What the fuck_. **

* * *

Agatha says, "You really really need to stop doing this." 

Jules glances up at her. Their hands are badly burned, because of course they've got burned hands. "It's not like I'm trying to. Where are your—" 

"Under the sink. Get yourself out of—" she gestures sharply at their hands. 

"Trying. 'S why I'm here so often, but I don't have anyone who'd be legally able and willing to take me in." Agatha carefully does not telegraph her desire to call Child Protective Services, though apparently something shines through, because Jules smiles.

"CPS wouldn't help, I don't wanna be a foster kid. It'd take me away from the school." _And you_ , they add, and flush very red at Agatha's vaguely startled stare. 

"You can't pretend you didn't notice," says Jules. Their mouth twists unpleasantly. "I'm here six nights out of seven, you realize. I have a toothbrush here, you buy me food I like—" 

"I wasn't expecting either of us to ever acknowledge it," is the snapped reply. Agatha clears her throat at Jules' look. "I do have a reputation for emotionlessness for a reason." 

"Fine whatever," says Jules, but they're smiling cautiously. 

"Now fix your hands." 

Jules blinks, then snorts. "Yes, Grandma." They're not sure if it's sarcastic or not. 

* * *

**Okay. So I'm...calmer, now. I don't know how I'm still writing, to be honest. Mewtwo has explained what you're doing. ~~And that you might come back to Kanto soon~~ I should not have wrote that out, but you know what, you're never going to read this anyway.**

**SO. I'm going to try something, and you're never going to comment because you're never reading this, okay? Okay.**

**Love,**

**Red**

[Ironically, this is one of the letters that Blue actually does read.] 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment on this
> 
> ALSO: come interact w me on my tumblr! it's @magicalmayhems n blue's irl tumblr is @blueoakokay


End file.
